Gardien du Temps
by Ixyon
Summary: Parce qu'il est le gardien du temps, il n'a pas peur de l'avenir. Recueil de drabbles. [Ichigo x Rukia]
1. Chevalerie

_Note de l'auteur : un recueil de drabbles ou de courts oneshots, tous centrés sur Ichigo et Rukia. Bonne lecture !  
_

_Disclaimer : Bleach ne m'appartient pas, et ne m'appartiendra pas tout au long de ces textes.**  
**_

**Chevalerie**

Les livres parlaient souvent de donjons et de princesses à sauver. Elles étaient tout en haut d'interminables marches et leur beauté était contée dans tout le royaume. Un chevalier partait toujours les délivrer, poussé par quelque noble sentiment ou par la perspective d'un mariage heureux. Il affrontait ses ennemis, perché sur son cheval blanc et armé de sa meilleure lame.

Puis enfin, il gravissait la dernière marche de la plus haute tour et poussait la porte du plus long couloir. La princesse l'attendait, un rai de lumière l'illuminait et sur ses épaules innocemment nues tombaient de charmeuses mèches blondes. Quand elle dormait, le chevalier la réveillait d'un baiser. Quand elle était éveillée, elle se jetait dans les bras de son sauveur et d'un coup, toute la tension s'évanouissait.

Il y avait toujours un baiser.

Mais aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas de princesse ou de chevalier, et encore moins de baiser. Il n'y avait qu'une tour blanche et une petite fille enfermée.

Il n'y avait que Rukia et cela lui suffisait.


	2. Trois Pas, Pas Plus

_Note de l'auteur : celui-là se déroule également pendant l'arc de Soul Society, il m'est brusquement.  
_

**Trois Pas, Pas Plus.**

Quelques minutes de repos, il lui faut juste quelques minutes de repos (_pas plus, jamais plus_). Ses blessures s'endormiront et quand il se lèvera de nouvelles viendront s'ajouter. Tant qu'il peut se déplacer, il le fait. Il a la tête basse, des cheveux collés par la sueur lui tombent devant les yeux mais il peut toujours distinguer ses pas. Un, deux… Trois.

Il murmure un nom, mais une unique syllabe quitte sa gorge (_pas plus, non, pas plus_).

Ses doigts suivent les lignes du mur. Eh, il est presque aveugle, la sueur et le sang se disputent la faveur de ses paupières. Il trébuche et titube. Tant qu'il peut se déplacer, il le fait. Quand il ne le peut plus… il tombe.

Les dalles sont froides, il ferme les yeux et il pense à elle. Une seule pensée qui se perd au loin, quelque part dans les brumes opaques qui envahissant son esprit.

Une seule pensée (_pas plus_).


	3. Héros

_Note de l'auteur : je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais oublié une partie de ma note précédente, la suite était quelque chose du genre "[... brusquement venu à l'esprit". Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture pour ce chapitre-ci, il pourrait se passer dans l'arc actuel._**  
**

**Héros. **

Ils le disaient tous autour de lui. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne les entendait pas. Il n'était pas un héros. Cela n'avait jamais été l'une de ses aspirations. C'était curieusement douloureux de devoir l'admettre, mais ce n'était pas pour lui ces choses-là.

Il se souvenait ; le regard d'Inoue. Elle avait peur de lui. Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas normal, il la protégeait, il se battait pour elle. Pourquoi avoir peur ? Il ne pouvait pas – et ne pourrait jamais – lui faire de mal. Alors pourquoi ?

La question résonna, mais son écho fut sa seule réponse.

Il devait sans cesse se battre, c'était ainsi. Il n'y pouvait rien. Ce n'était pas comme s'il poursuivait les combats, mais ils venaient à lui. Soudain, il eut l'impression d'être un petit enfant qui essayait de convaincre ses parents.

Il se souvenait ; le plaisir. Il en éprouvait quand il dressait son arme devant lui, ou encore quand elle rencontrait l'acier et la chair. Parce qu'à chaque fois, ses buts se rapprochaient. Encore un peu et il pourrait les toucher, comme ça, du bout des doigts.

Pour l'instant ses doigts restaient serrés autour du manche de son arme.

Leurs voix étaient inquiètes. Elles lui murmuraient qu'il allait trop loin dans sa recherche. Qu'il ne serait pas capable de supporter ce pouvoir tant désiré s'il ne l'assumait pas. Il essayait, vraiment, mais il lui était encore impossible d'accepter qu'il se détruisait toujours un peu plus.

Il se souvenait ; quand Rukia lui avait donné sa lame. C'était le signal qu'il attendait. Il était un peu différent de ce qu'il avait imaginé – moins lumineux, trop soudain. Il n'avait pas même d'objectif, de quête. Il était seul avec une arme qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Rukia était devenue son objectif.

Ichigo savait qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Un héros n'a pas besoin de quête, il se suffit à lui-même. Il sauve les femmes en détresse, protège les hommes faibles. Sa vie est sa quête. Mais il n'était pas un héros ; il s'en fichait.

Le jour où il lira dans les yeux de Rukia la même expression que chez Inoue, il en deviendra un.

Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Ces choses-là, il le sait, ne sont pas pour lui.


End file.
